


Legacy

by Raven_44



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Pirates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_44/pseuds/Raven_44
Summary: Alexander Hamilton abandoned the war.  John Laurens followed.  They needed a place to be together without fear, piracy became the only option. Things got really interesting when they connected with an old friend.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Things were good for so long, sometimes it is hard to remember how the exact situation arose. Hamilton, the bastard, orphan, became an important figure to the American revolution. A driving force to the success of the war. The end of the war came about quickly, violently, and because of one simple reason... Alexander Hamilton disappeared. 

It appeared to most people that he had just vanished in the night. Only a few people knew why he left. The only four people present at the end. It was payback for his whipping. Alexander Hamilton got one of the lightest possible punishments to a crime punishable by death. He left that night bleeding and broken. His skin torn open across his back.

The movement of the wind blew hair across Hamilton's face. The air left small beds of sweat across his skins. With each lash of the whip Hamilton pulled away just a little more. Fifty lashes was a deal he was willing to take, if it meant that his love faced no humiliation. 

Washington himself thought it appropriate to take on the task for punishing his right hand man. Any feeling of family, and any fleeting thought of a father figure he once saw in Washington was gone. As each lash rocked his body, his head cleared of any thoughts of the sort.

Each strike was like fire. The pain lasted only seconds before the next blow became Hamilton's main focus. Laurens was forced to kneel in front of him, held back by Lafayette and Tilghman. Hamilton desperately tried to avoid looking at them. He didn't need to see their reactions, just needed to focus on his own, keep the pleading from escaping his mouth. His plan to avoid them, however, was bested by a violent lash, sharp against his lower back causing his head to shift enough to see Lafayette. 

In that moment his chest sank and he slumped forward. Lafayette's cheeks sparkled in the beginnings of the sun rise. He was not born in a country known for punishing people based on romantic relations. Laurens was crying, thrashing away from those holding him. Even without looking directly he could see his struggle, the force put in to try and make his way to Hamilton. 

His count of the lashes have been long forgotten, but there must be only a handful left. He stayed silent, held himself as best he could, forced himself to shut down his expression, fight it out until it was over. He ignored the sharp sting, ignored the yelling from his love, ignored Lafayette's tears, ignored the hot liquid pooling under his feet. 

When all was done Hamilton was gently lifted from the ground into someone. His vision too blurry to know who. When his body was jostled he fell back almost collapsing again. The pain was flaring, worse than the initial strikes. That's when Hamilton's body gave, and every suppressed emotion spilled over. He was lost to the pain. 

Now, late at night, Hamilton liked to slip out of bed and watch the water. It was peaceful, the waves crashing against the ship, the salty smell of the sea all around. This has become home, his peace. Piracy was the last thing that he expected. Growing up he envisioned gaining a war title and dying in battle. Being alive and happy was never an option left on the table. 

Even in the pitch black of the night Hamilton made his way back to his bed. The ship, laid out like the back of his hand. As familiar to him as his lovers face, studied at every inch. He and Laurens left behind money, titles, and a legacy to be known by. It was thrown overboard when they pack and ran. 

They are smart, skilled men, it didn't take long for them to make their way up. Only a year latter, they own a ship, and captain a crew. At the beginning the men looked on them as though they had two heads. They joined the crew as lower deck men doing the dirty work. More quickly than anticipated Hamilton made himself useful above deck, running and documenting the previous captain business. And John, made his way with the men, gained trust and followed behind Hamilton. Taking his place at the captains side as his quartermaster. After the death of the captain it only made sense that they take over.

They fly under the radar, only attack when they need to. The frequency of their raids are sparse compared to other crews, but the severity of which they take what they want has come to be a different story. They are known when they fly the black sails, people recognise their flag. 

In just a year Alexander and John have come to see the worst of each other. The burning, brutal rage in Alex's eyes as he drives a sword through the chest of a man. Or the frantic waves that control John's body as he commands their men to take what they need, and leave nothing behind. 

They have also been given the opportunity to see the best of each other. Be together in ways once unimaginable. Alex knows every edge and shape of John's face, hands, body. He has learned every expression, and every slight shift of his voice. He knows John. Has seen, loved, and lavished every part of him. Spent hours enjoying the sent and feel of him. And is reminded of his love every day, by the heavy silver weight on his left hand.

In the deep darkness it is hard to see the outline of John as he sleeps. The curve of his back, and the downward tilt of his head. Even without the light from the moon and stars streaming in from the small window, Hamilton knew they were there. But he stays, standing in the doorway watching, only faintly seeing the way John's chest moves. 

Slowly Hamilton toed his way back to bed. Stopping only momentarily to see the light sparkle in John's sleepy eyes. He laid down turning slightly toward John and moving a dark curl from his face. These moments are his favorite, they don't come often; just the two of them laying together before the sun. John snuggles himself back into Alexander and gazes up at him. Alexander leans down only slightly, taking advantage of the rarity and meeting John in their embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

They knew it was an unusual raid to begin with. Big merchant ships were low on their list of vessels to take. Smaller ships are always easier and put up less of a fight. They need supplies, Alex knows more than any, and this ship just left their supplier in the colonies. John called the orders and they begin the approach. It is smaller than their own ship, but has beautifully carvings along the bow. A deep brown color sleek as it cuts the sea. 

Through the eye glass Alex can see the details of their men. He watches with a warm satisfaction as they begin to panic and scramble at seeing the black flag. They continue their approach, hoisting the sails tight and picking up speed. Hamilton quickly lowers the glass and searches for his love on the upper deck. 

John was distracting himself with anything he could before they reach the ship. Hamilton remembered the first time they did this. John had panicked himself sick. Worked himself up, he had leaned so far over the side of the ship to release his stomach, he'd almost fallen in. Now he often prefers to stay on the ship and help prepare to depart from the flaming heap they leave behind.

"Are you staying behind today, my love?" Alex notices the small jump of John's shoulders, knowing how deep in thought john must have been. 

"I think I should be there," he watches John turns to him. He looks nervous, pulling at his sleeve and taking a few steps back and forth.

"It is a bigger ship but we can manage John," it is his best attempt to calm John's nerves. It doesn't work. "We need this, the men are becoming jittery; they want a little danger even if this doesn't turn into a fight." 

John shakes his head slowly. "You long for a fight, my dear. And that is what makes me the most nervous. Alex, one of these days you are going to get yourself killed, and I'll be here on my own," it comes out more exasperated than it is meant to. It is ridiculous of course. Alex can never leave John on his own even in death. He waists not time telling him so.

Alex reaches out, can feel johns shirt soft under his hand and his torso warm under that. "I will be careful," John's eyebrow shoot up, faster than the sails in a heavy wind. "I will, I promise, I will. But there is no need for you to work yourself up about joining us. We are professionals my love." He teases and pulls john closer connecting their lips. 

They part with a nod to each other and a shared look. The ship is coming in fast, there are men pressing to his sides along the edges of the bow. People are yelling and nervous, orders are being thrown around and a pleasant pressure is beginning to build up around Alex's body.

The men attached the ropes to the other ship and are over the gap in seconds. Alex waists no time snapping into action, throwing orders to his men and gathering up the captain of the merchant ship. He is a tall stocky man, he looks fidgety. The mans eyes shoot around searching Alex, a look of disgust graces his face.

He shakes his head unimpressed, a glint of anger taking his face. "I heard a' you," he smirks looking Alex up and down. "Not as impressive a's the stories. Your jus a kid." The man flicks his nose up and turns to his left to share a glance with his crew mate.

Alex feels a chuckle bubble through his body, bringing the mans attention back to him. "Pardon my overstep, sir, but I would find it quite alarming seeing a man of my stature and associating it with the things I've done. You seem to think it a joke. I assure you, sir, the things I have done are no joke." Alex watches a humorous look take his face, his smile widening.

"would be alarm'in if da' things said were true. Some'in like you couldn't possibly be capable o' things like that." Alex feels the itch to stab him, burn the ship and leave nothing behind. "some'in that should alarm you, boy, is we is not jus give'in up our lot to you all's." Alex smiles, bright and wide. He could see his men shifting around him, they know when a fight is about to begin.

Alex himself shifts sideways as he talks, to see John standing on their own ship. "I'm afraid, sir, we need your supplies. I must warn you now, if you do not surrender we will be forced to take it, by any means necessary." He smiles wider at the merchants over confident scoff.

"be my gues to try your best." He says.

A heavy weight attaches it self to Alex's sword. It is a familiar feeling, the slight pressure of another mans blood weighting it down. A few of the merchants men move to help their captain. But they don't get far. Alexa and his men jump into action to fight back. This is always how it starts.

The men of both sides are jumping around in a frenzy. Alex isn't watching anything outside his immediate task. There are bullets flying and swords clanging. Bodies are dropping heavy to the deck. He is attacking a man, more like a boy. He is tall and keeps glancing down at his fallen captain. It isn't a particularly dangerous fight, the boy gets a good strike leaving a seeping red line across Alex's sleeve. In the end the boy falls, and he moved on to the next.

Man after man is slain or brought to their knees. Alex, all the while, moves with a practiced grace. This is his field, his sport. By the end Alex bares clothes covered in blood, that is not his own. It doesn't take long for their men to be gathered, tied together and left for dead. They take what they need from the ships supply, climb back over the gap aboard their own ship, and set the merchants ablaze.

Alex finds john on the upper deck commanding the men. From here the sun is direct and makes his blood covered shirt start to dry. He relieves himself of the offending material and watches as John holds a strong tone, chest puffed, eyes piercing into any man not following orders. Alex is met with a glare that stabs so deep into his soul he can feel it. He knows the battle they fought hurts John, he knows they will need to talk about it. But for now they need to leave.

The wind shifted when they were fighting, leaving them to grab at what is left. They set sail and depart from the flames of the merchant ship. The sails push them steadily for a few minutes before there are any disturbances. 

The information came from their spotter Billy. He found a man in the water, struggling to grab something that isn't on fire. John and Alex glance at each other quickly. Alex grabs the eye glass from Billy searching out the mysterious man. Lo and behold, there is a man in the water. He makes Alex feel numb, reeling for an explanation. The spy glass leaves his hands, a gasp escapes John's lips from beside him. "We need to get him John. We need..." There is nothing he can say to express himself. They make eye contact for a split second, John brakes away and turns towards their men. 

There is yelling, a deep voice calling orders, but Alex is stuck. He can't move until someone..., John, grabs his shoulders hard and gives a small shake. "Alex, darling, come back. I've sent two men in a boat to retrieve him, they will need help getting him aboard when they get back." Alex's head moves up and down without his permissions. 

John moves away from him to go help the men, but Alex's hand shoots out. He holds them closes, overwhelmed. "John..." his voice suddenly becomes an octave higher. "John its..." Thoughts escape him, words vanish from any place they could have been found. The world felt so off, so absent. "Lafayette," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please let me know. If not please inform me why. I haven't done any writing in a long time and I'm trying to get back into it. I will post as I go, so this story probably isn't finished.


End file.
